


The Quest For Trolls

by ThePancakeOverlord



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Young Legolas Greenleaf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePancakeOverlord/pseuds/ThePancakeOverlord
Summary: Legolas is a curious elfling often lead astray by his best friend. One day they take it a bit too far and Thranduil ends up getting the scare of his life.





	1. Among The Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little gen fic I've been working on. Please note, I'm not a Tolkien scholar so I am sure can find lots of faults with that side if you are very familiar with the universe and sindarin. Anyways, I love to hear any help you can offer on that account but don't expect me to become magically better next day - it's too vast a universe for that and I don't know the Silmarillion by heart. ^_^
> 
> I imagine Legolas to be around the size of a 7-year old here - don't know what exact age that translated too in elvish years but you are of course welcome to imagine him how you like! I hope you enjoy this!

The water below seemed to chuckle as it moved through and over the rocks. It drowned out the the sound of the little one's humming as his boots dangled dangerously above it. Legolas adored the sound of the creek and seeing the silver and grey fish that occasionally moved through the shallow water. He loved the light of the forest and the feeling of the bark against his fingertips when he made his way up the old willow he was currently sitting in.

"What do you want to do?" Asked Braigelen, who was twirling a rather dull dagger around. Legolas turned to the slightly older elfling with a questioning look.

"Where did you get that?"

"My Adar gave it to me," the older one replied nonchalantly though Legolas seriously doubted it. His own father would not even let him touch such things - let alone get one. And even though Braigelen seemed to get away with a lot more, Legolas did not think he would be allowed a dagger before he was too old to consider playing with it. Legolas did not voice such concerns. There was something about Braigelen. Legolas was adventurous on his own but he dared a lot more with his friend beside him. He had such good ideas and seemed to come up with stuff Legolas could have never imagined. But most importantly, he stuck up for the little prince. Once they were found or went back there was sure to be some music to face but Braigelen always had good excuses and all Legolas needed to do was nod along. True, it did not always work - for Legolas at least, but it had managed to convince his tutors before.

"Can I see it?" The young prince asked excitedly. He tried to move a bit closer and had to take care not to fall out of the tree as he did so.

"It's not a toy," Braigelen said with an air of importance even though he had just been playing with it. "It's mine - so I can train to be a warrior!" The elfling emphasized this by stabbing the air a few times.

"You're not training yet! Give it to me!" Legolas insisted with a hint of jealousy caused by the mere possibility that Braigelen would be allowed to begin so many years before Legolas.

"Nuh-uh!" Braigelen held the dagger out of Legolas' reach by rising and standing carefully balanced on the branch. "It's deadly sharp, you know! My Adar has killed hundreds of orcs with it!" Said Braigelen as he stabbed the air a bit more, now with accompanying sounds of exertion. "And he says I can come with him next time he goes out and we can fight the serpents together!"

"Liar! You're such a liar!" cried Legolas, clearly agitated.

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Legolas insisted. He was different than the other elflings in Eryn Galen and he was made to feel it too. 'Your highness must understand that...', 'Your highness cannot possibly...' and even 'Because you are my son, Legolas' echoed in his brain. He liked Braigelen because he did not care that Legolas was a prince and never acted like he was but what Legolas didn't like, and Braigelen knew this, was being reminded of all the things he was not allowed to do because he was who he was. Unfortuanately, Braigelen could not resist bragging or pretending to be more adult than he was. Braigelen huffed, his auburn hair whirling around his face as he stuck the dagger in his belt and jumped out of the tree. The elfling let out a squeal as he hit the ground. He had been too high up and instead of landing on his feet he rolled dangerously close the the edge of the cliff the tree was overhanging. The shallow creek below would not have softened the fall.

"Braigelen!" Legolas cried as he clung to the branch, hoping to learn that his friend was all right.

"What?!" The other elfling snapped. There were tears in his eyes as he held his knees. Legolas carefully began to descend from the tree. The dirt on the older elf's knees and hands suggested to Legolas that he might have scrapes now. Legolas reached out to help his friend up.

"I'm fine!" Braigelen hissed but he took Legolas' hand none the less. The redheaded elfling enjoyed playing an adult but what he loved more was the look of envy in Legolas' eyes when he managed to make the prince believe him - even if just a little. He most certainly did not appreciate it when his friend called him out and shattered his feeling of superiority. Legolas was a prince - but luckily he did not quite seem to get that, Braigelen thought. Or at least he did not act like one.

"Do you think we could get down there?" said Legolas and pointed to the creek below. Grateful for the change in topic, Braigelen straightened and his eyes shone with interest.

"Yeah, but we need a rope! And supplies!" he explained.

"What do you think is over there?" Legolas smiled. He loved an adventure and with his friend there he was never afraid.

"Orcs," replied Braigelen. "And trolls too!"

Legolas did not think his father had ever mentioned trolls this close to them. "Really, trolls?"

"Mhmm! I've seen one!" said Braigelen excitedly. The prince doubted this but did not mention it as he would not upset his friend further. "We could do this tomorrow! Unless you're scared?" Braigelen taunted.

"Am not!" Legolas insisted just as a sound was heard though the trees. Both elflings spun around in the direction it had come from with wide eyes. It was something far scarier than orcs and trolls - it was an elven hunting horn! It sounded again, moving closer. The little ones ran as fast as they could. They could not very well tell Master Feladir that they had been playing hide and seek in the palace caves if they were caught in the woods by a group of hunters first. Of course two small elflings were no match for horses and so they dove into a large shrubbery and sat there with their eyes closed as the heard horses moving through the wood quite near them.

"D-do you think it's safe to go on?" said Braigelen with an uncharacteristically small voice.

"Maybe if we hurry back nobody has noticed we're gone?" suggested Legolas as he trying lay rose from the ground. It was not uncommon for Legolas to prove the braver of the two in actions even if Braigelen was in words.

"Maybe," said the other elf and the two of them made their way home through the woods, following the tracks of the horses until they neared the entrance to the city in the caves. They could not simply wander through the main gates so they headed towards one of the smaller entrances which opened out to the river and was used by elves fetching water for the kitchens. There was nothing but water beyond the door but an elf - or indeed two stealthy elflings could climb or slide down the rocks to the small platform from above. You could not leave the castle this way and you could get up above the door without first crossing a guarded bridge but they did not attract much attention having been preceded by the hunting party. They slid down upon the platform and knocked upon the locked door. A young elf opened and smiled at them. While Braigelen pushed past her, Legolas sent her a smile. The kitchen staff rarely ever told on them and he appreciated that.

"Alright, so here's the story..." said Braigelen as they left the kitchens and entered the corridors beyond.

"I'm waiting to hear it," a stern voice spoke not far behind them. Both elflings turned around to find Master Feladir standing there, cross-armed and ominous.

"Umm," Legolas began, having turned pale as ice.

"Your highness, how times to I have to tell you that you may not leave the supervision of your guards and tutors at any time?" The teacher's voice was steely and Legolas bowed his head. He knew this but it did not make it fair. It was no fun playing when adults were watching. He did not know what to say. He had never been very good at excuses.

"We just wanted to see the horses," Braigelen said.

"For two hours, Tuilinnion?!" Master Feladir demanded. The elflings shared a look. Neither had realized how long they been out. The angry tutor turned to Legolas. "And you can consider yourself lucky I found found you for you missed Master Thalion's lesson as well, your highness!"

Legolas gulped. He did not share all his lesson with the other elflings for Legolas had more than they did and in fact his father was not even that fond of him having any with them. He faired far better alone with a teacher where there were no other students to get distracted and silly with. But Legolas hated being taught alone and had asked to stay in the shared classes. Master Thalion was an old elf who was not as lenient as the young Master Feladir nor as patient. His classes were a chore to get through.

"We forgot what time it was," said Legolas quietly. That was not a lie.

"Be that as it may, you should never have skipped class in the first place. It's the second time this month! Tuilinnion, I would advise you to be on your way. Your Naneth is looking for you. I expect you early tomorrow for a discussion."

"You told our parents?" Braigelen exclaimed with a scandalized expression. Legolas' blood ran cold. Sure, Braigelen complained but he really had nothing to lose - all he might get was told off. Legolas might very well get pulled from the shared classes if his father heard about this.

"Will I have to escort you?" Feladir threatened and Braigelen was on his way faster than a dragon could fly. Then the teacher turned to the frozen prince and placed a hand on his shoulder. He learned down a little, and his red locks swayed in front of Legolas. "The Aran has heard nothing from me, your highness. Though I cannot guarantee that Master Thalion has not sent word of your absence."

Legolas nodded slowly. He was grateful, truly, but he knew that Master Feladir's patience was stretched thin. "I'm sorry," he said, lowering his head.

"You're a good student. I would hate to lose you," the older elf cautioned. "Come, I shall return you to your chambers and then I shall find Master Thalion and reassure him that his student is still in one piece." As the teacher gently guided the prince to his rooms, a red-eared Legolas silently swore that he would never skip another lesson. But then, he had promised himself that many times before.


	2. Afternoon Battle

"Ion-nin?" a familiar voice called hesitantly. King Thranduil floated a little further into the room without making another sound. He could move practically without a sound if he wanted to. He did it a lot if he thought Legolas was sleeping and did not want to disturb him. Legolas hated that. His father had a terrible habit of appearing where he least expected - or desired it. The king rarely had time for Legolas or rather when Legolas demanded it, but he always had time to tell him off or wander in when he was doing something he would get in trouble for. Like any elfling, Legolas was convinced only his father was this annoying.

"Legolas? My child, are you here?" Thranduil called as he looked around the room. Legolas tried not to look at his father's boots but that was all he could see from his hiding spot and every second he expected the king to kneel down and find him.

"How very unfortunate," the King continued with mock distress. "It would seem my son is missing! Now who will go riding with me?"

Legolas could not help but excitedly exclaim: "Riding? I can come riding?" He soon realized his mistake when a face peered under the bed. Thranduil only really allowed himself to look silly in front of his son and now was no exception. His golden hair pooled on the floor and there was a mischievous gleam in his eyes which he would never admit Legolas had gotten from him. It was always amusing to see him on the floor.

"Umm, hi Ada!" Legolas grinned, blushing bright red. The king arched an eyebrow and rose again. Legolas was just considering not crawling out when an impatient clearing of his father's throat got him moving. Thranduil was dressed down somewhat. He still wore his long robes but he had left the crown behind and clearly not washed his hands for there were inkstains on his fingers. Legolas preferred him like that. He thought his father was a bit scary when he sat on his throne with the crown and ordered people around without smiling.

"Now, why would you be hiding under your bed, ion-nin?" Thranduil inquired softly. "You would not be hiding from me, would you?"

Legolas paused. "N-no, Ada."

"I am glad to hear it," Thranduil replied without any emotion Legolas could recognize. "Have you behaved for your teachers today?"

Curses! Legolas might be tricked by promises of horseback riding - he did not have his own horse yet, but he understood that any answer to that question could be trouble. If his father knew about his skipping class lying to him would anger him but if he did not then Legolas might accidentally tell him. Evidently he took too long time to answer for the king picked him up and sat down upon the bed, placing a surprised Legolas on his lap.

"I... I think so," Legolas stammered. His father nodded with a slight smile. There was something strange in Thranduil's grey eyes that gave the impression that he possessed some secret knowledge but Legolas was used to it. Still, it always made him feel like his father could read his mind and the longer Thranduil looked at him, the harder it was not to let everything spill out. But then he felt his father's hand on the side of his head and he was gently guided closer so he leaned against Thranduil.

"I'm sorry I have been so busy," Thranduil said in a low humming voice somewhere just above Legolas. "I meant what I said," he continued as Legolas struggled not to tell. But it seemed his father did not know. "I intend to ride to the falls and back tomorrow. Aeruil needs the exercise. Perhaps... There's a strong young elf who would care to help?"

Legolas gave his reply by hugging him tight and the king seemed to chuckle slightly as he smoothed the prince's hair. The king did not ride horses often - preferring his elk. He rode with Legolas for the fun of it when he found the time. Legolas could otherwise only ride ponies in the palace yards. "Am I to take that as a yes?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes, Ada!" Legolas said excitedly as he looked back up at him. "You promise we can go?"

"Of course I do," Thranduil smiled. He had promised such things before and not kept his word but Legolas was always willing to hope.

"Ada?"

"Yes, Legolas?"

"Is it not Authwen's job to exercise the horses?" Legolas asked with narrowed eyes.

"Is it? I was not aware," replied Thranduil as he feigned ignorance. Legolas did not comment further. It was enough to know it was not something his father had to do - but something he wanted to do. By now sitting on Thranduil's lap had become awkward for even though Legolas enjoyed it he was at an age where he considered himself almost adult - despite being nowhere close, and warriors did not sit on their father's lap. He eeled his way out of the king's grasp and slid onto the floor. Thranduil remained seated. Legolas paused pensively.

"Ada?"

"Yes?" his father replied again as he smoothed his robe. The ink on his hands seemed too dry to stain it.

"Is it true that there are trolls in the forest?" Legolas asked.

Thranduil stopped mid motion. "Who told you that?"

"No one! I was just thinking..."

His father did not look at all like he believed that. "There are no trolls anywhere near our borders - if there are any at all in Eryn Lasgalen," Thranduil said with an air of authority and seriousness. "And you had best not listen to those who's tales are taller than giants."

Legolas felt torn between defending Braigelen and agreeing. His father was rather intimidating when he used that voice and Legolas did not understand why the question upset him. It was a perfectly good question, wasn't it? He, himself did not believe in some of what Braigelen said but not only was his friend a little bit older, he also got to do a lot of stuff Legolas was not allowed to do. So his friend knew a lot more about a lot of things than Legolas. He'd bet Braigelen's father would tell his son about trolls if he asked!

"But Ada... If there was a troll, how would you find out?"

Thranduil looked slightly annoyed that the topic had not been dropped. "If there ever where you would not have to worry about it. You are safe within this city and we would see to it immediately."

"But aren't trolls really huge? B... Someone once told me they could grow taller than trees!" Legolas said insistently, earning a look from his father.

"You don't sound like you have much faith in my combat skills, ion-nin," Thranduil said teasingly as he rose from the bed.

"I do. You must be good because you're really really old!" Legolas grinned cheekily. Thranduil reached out for him as if half heartedly wanting to slap him on the back of the head. Of course there was no need for that as a laughing Legolas ducked and sought refuge on the floor. Then he was immediately picked back with a squeal of surprise and amusement.

"Old, am I?" Thranduil growled warmly as he began tickling the elfling in his arms.

"Help! Help! A troll got me! A giant troll!" Legolas cried out while trying to wiggle free. Thranduil responded by dumping him on the bed while continuing his tickle assault.

"Ada! Avo! You're not old, you're not... Ada!" Legolas stammered out between giggles. His father stopped and the elfling gasped trying to catch his breath. His father tapped him lightly on the nose with his index finger in a light admonishment.

"I will see you at dinner. I'm afraid I have some work to finish beforehand. I had better go wash my hands now," said the king gently.

"Okay, Ada," Legolas smiled. When he was once again left alone he set to drawing what he thought a troll might really look like - though some of his drawings looked suspiciously like Master Thalion whose lesson Legolas was not very sad to have missed.


	3. The Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ^_^

The forest was damp following a shower of rain early that morning.

The hooves of the horses landed softly on the forest floor and despite their number they made very little sound. Soon, Legolas knew, they would hear a slight rumble which would grow and grow to a large roar as they neared the falls. They were the only larger falls relatively near the city and so it was the largest one Legolas had ever seen. Of course the place had an actual name but to Legolas they were just 'the falls' as he had seen none of the others and so that had become the official name for it between him and his father.

Legolas was seated very comfortably on Degil, an old pony which his father let him take his lessons on. Legolas had pitched a fit when he got Degil. Degil was slow and rather lazy - having long ago figured out how to outsmart impatient elflings and do exactly as it pleased. Legolas had wanted a big horse. A warhorse! But no, he was not allowed. And to make matters worse, Degil was tied to Aeruil with a robe which prevented Legolas from going any faster than the pace his father dictated - if he would have been able to get Degil to go faster than a slug in a jam jar in the first place.

Still, it was nice out and Legolas enjoyed having this time with his father. They were not alone which they never were outside of their chambers at the palace. There were 15 soldiers there with them. Legolas had not missed them laughing as Legolas had objected to the rope. His father would not let him ride completely alone outside of the city. As if Legolas could not be trusted to remain where he was supposed to be. Pfft.

"Almost there," Thranduil remarked cheerfully thus snapping Legolas out of his thoughts and the planning of a very elaborate mutiny which would have somehow ended up with Legolas getting lots and lots of horses and more cakes. "Once we return you can join me and we can gallop. Aeruil needs it. He's restless," the king promised. If Thranduil saw the looks on his son's face of surprise and giddiness, he did not comment upon it.

Legolas perked his ears. Yes, he could hear the falls. They had to be pretty close now! He had always wanted to get up to the top of them and look down but so far he had had no luck with that as they always stopped below them and Legolas could not stray long enough to find a path up there. Still, it had to be pretty awesome. The men were silent. Always listening for things Legolas could not hear. Maybe trolls. Probably a dragon. But the prince was too excited and too restless not giggle with joy as the roaring of the falls increased. The air got noticeably more moist as a familiar clearing opened in front of them. The guards who had been at the front had already gotten off their horses. The river was wide and foaming. Two waterfalls cascaded over the cliff, joining two river branches into one below. As the horses were lead to the water to drink one by one, Legolas jumped off of Degil and hurried to the warm, sunbathed cliffs and rocks that surrounded the river.

"Legolas! Not any further out!" called the king, as he was tending to his son's pony.

The little prince had a hard time not grimacing at his father but he did not go any further and instead settled on a nicely warm rock and closed his eyes. There was sunlight coming through to the city but not like this. There was sunlight in the forest but not like this. Here he was too far from the noises of the palace and the uneasiness that came with sneaking out with Braigelen to feel trapped. Sure, he could have done without the guards but when his father was there it did not matter as much - Legolas could pretend they were only there for the king.

"Enjoying yourself, ion-nin?" a voice said near him and Legolas slowly opened his eyes, seeing his father there as soon as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"How long can we stay, Ada?" Thranduil was wearing armor and his hair was braided back from his face. He looked like a proper warrior, Legolas thought. He wanted to look like that. Thranduil's sword was almost as long as Legolas was tall - or maybe he was just exaggerating to himself. His father sat down next to him which was a bit awkward due to the armor and him taking two thirds of the good sitting surface.

"Until the horses are ready. We need to be back in a proper time for dinner," Thranduil said and placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder, gently squeezing it. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, Ada. I'm just... Listening... To the water and all," Legolas replied.

"Can you hear the wind, Legolas?" The prince nodded. "Listen to the way it moves between the trees. If you listen closely enough you can hear the trees singing to each other," the king instructed.

Legolas smiled and leaned closer to his father even though his arm was covered in chain mail. He liked it when his father talked about the forest, though he treated it more like a fairytale than instructions - even if he knew his father was right. When he was smaller still, he had been scared by the noises of the forests and the depths of the caves because he did not understand that what he felt was normal for any elf. But you had to learn how to listen properly, so Thranduil always said. Hunters had to learn this - warriors too.

Then he felt his father's fingers running through his hair and realized that somewhere along the line he had stopped talking, probably noticing Legolas was lost in thoughts. Legolas sighed with contentment. "I wish... I wish we could stay here always," he said. The king did not reply but kissed the top of the elflings head. 

* * *

 

His heart was beating so fast as they shot through the forest. Once they did not have far to go, they abandoned Degil with half of the guards so they could gallop home. The old pony would not be able to keep up. Legolas had been hoisted up to sit on Aeruil just in front of his father. It felt like flying. Aeruil knew how to maneuver the woods and the paths that trailed through like pale ribbons. One moment they were one the path, the next Thranduil detoured through the shrubberies and and roots. Legolas would have loved to jump but his father didn't think it sensible with the both of them on the horse.

Soon, much too soon for Legolas' liking, the path widened to a proper forest road and they were back at the main entrance to the city. The gates opened for them and they all rode though it. Legolas beamed at the thought that he should be seen arriving with his father. He wanted to be more like an adult. He wanted Thranduil to take him along when he went out and let him do stuff and even if this whole thing had just been to please Legolas he liked the idea that he was brought because his father really needed his help.

Thranduil grabbed him and lifted him off Aeruil as they reached the Royal stables. The prince landed easily on his feet and watched his father dismount. "You had better hurry up and wash," Thranduil said gently, brushing a lock of the elfling's now quite messy hair away from his face.

"But I can help with the horse!" Legolas objected.

"I am sure you can but I would much rather dine with my son than this feral little creature before me," said Thrainduil as he pulled a twig out of Legolas' hair. "Off you go now." The king gently pushed his son in the intended direction. Legolas obeyed... Sort of. At least not before pulling a face at his father but then he did bolt as quickly as his wild legs could carry him.

It had been a wonderful day. Sadly, it was not to last because Legolas had not gotten far into palace before he came across someone sitting on the railing of one of the viewing balconies overlooking the caves. Braigelen had never cared whether things like that were dangerous and he swung his legs as he looked out over the city.

"Braigelen?" Legolas called.

"So you're back!" his friend replied as he looked up to see him. Then he climbed down from the railing. Legolas was immediate uneasy - his friend looked cross.

"How was the trip?" Braigelen demanded. "Bet you had fun." He sounded like he wanted the opposite to be true.

"Umm, it was fine. Are you all right?" Legolas said. Had he done something to upset Braigelen?

"You don't even remember do you?!" snapped snapped the older elfling, his cheeks flushing with anger to match his hair. Legolas did not know what to say.

"Remember what?"

Braigelen took a few steps forward and shoved Legolas. "You forgot! We were supposed to meet today! We were supposed to go over the creek! But nooooo! You're just going to go to class and then go with your Adar! You could have said!"

Legolas gulped. Come to think of it, Braigelen had not been to class today. He probably had thought they would skip it together again. But Legolas had not dared after yesterday and Master Feladir's warning. He had probably been too occupied with the prospect of going riding with his father to even really notice his friend was missing.

"Sorry," he said, still rather shocked. "I didn't know you were serious. But what should I do? I can't say no to my Adar - he'd know something was up!" Legolas argued defensively.

"You could still have told! Or you could have asked if I could come too!" Braigelen countered.

That was probably right. But Legolas had forgotten to tell Braigelen and if he was completely honest, he did not want his friend to come riding. He did not have a lot of time to do stuff with his father and he wanted it to himself.

"You know what I think? I think you're scared! You're scared of getting caught!" Braigelen spat.

"No, I'm not! I just forgot, okay? I said I'm sorry!"

" _Look at perfect Prince Legolas,_ " Braigelen mocked. "Too scared of what his Adar might say to find a troll!"

"Stop it, Braigelen! That's not true!" Legolas might well have felt bad before but now he was angry. "I'm not scared! And I bet I could beat a troll and you can't even jump out of a tree properly! So what if I get to go riding! Princes have to do important stuff sometimes!"

There... Legolas had never ever used the 'I'm a prince'-card before and he felt bad about it the moment the words left his mouth. The look on Braigelen's face told Legolas he had hit a nerve. The older elfling most definitely didn't like to be reminded that he was lower in the hierarchy than his friend. Legolas immediately began to fear that he had broken something between them. Some unspoken agreement.

"Well, _your highness,_ " Braigelen said in a voice full of hurt.

"Braigelen, wait," Legolas tried to interject.

"I guess I'm just not important then. Fine, whatever," said Braigelen as he pushed past Legolas with suspiciously shiny eyes.

"I said, wait!" Legolas grabbed the sleeve of Braigelen's tunic. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! We'll go! I just forgot today and Master Feladir said... You know what never mind! I promise we'll go! And you can lead the expedition too!"

Braigelen turned around, a light in his red eyes. "You promise?"

"I promise! Whenever you want to!" Legolas assured him.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Braigelen turned away briefly to wipe his eyes and nose in his sleeve. "Fine," he said as if answering a plea far beneath him. "But I get to be the leader and you have to do what I say or it's... It's... You know."

"Okay," Legolas promised, thinking the word his friend was looking for might be mutiny or treason. "What do we need then?" he continued. Legolas hoped to get Braigelen's mind engaged with planning instead of their argument.

"Not here," said Braigelen with a secretive smile. "We got to hide somewhere safe then I'll tell you," he whispered as he pulled Legolas along with him.


	4. Going on an adventure

_"Shh!_ You're making too much noise!" Legolas frowned.

"You're not even whispering!" he countered. Getting up this early had proven far more difficult than he had thought it would. Normally he was pretty energetic but it seemed to be true that one could only really get up in the morning if one did not actually have to. The sun rose early in summer so even though Legolas felt like it should still be dark out, he knew that was not likely.

"Oh, shut up! Hey, get some of that! I love that – Nana makes them sometimes," Braigelen responded and pointed over to a tray of fish pies. Legolas grabbed two and stuff them in the bag. Braigelen was adamant they would need supplies for 'the mission' but neither of them had had the guts to sneak down and raid the kitchens the night before. Everyone was still asleep now – except for the guards. And they were not guarding the pantries. Legolas added a cheese and looked over at his friend who looked much more awake as he stood there eating more plums than he packed.

"It's cold," Legolas complained. Leaving his warm bed had been torture.

"Well, it won't be all day!" Braigelen commented with an air of importance and a mouth full of plum. "You just wait until we get out!" It was clear that he was very excited. So was Legolas to tell the truth but he was also uneasy. Master Feladir was not going to be happy. He tried to dwell on the thought of his teacher's reaction to their skipping classes as he would just end up hearing that tiny voice saying 'Your Ada is going to be so mad!' and if he first started thinking about disappointing his father he was sure to lose his courage and never go through with it.

Once the elflings had stuffed themselves and their bags, they began sneaking out of the caves. This was easier than expected as no one was on the alert for people breaking out. They made their way through the kitchens and out the door through which they had snuck in last they went out. It proved to be locked. Braigelen threw a slight tantrum and was about to try to kick the door when Legolas found the key in a drawer nearby. The crawled up the cliff by the river and it was not long before the could run giggling into the forest where they were hidden from sight.

"Told you! As easy as outwitting an orc!" Braigelen cheerfully grinned despite having said no such thing. "Race you to the tree?" But Braigelen ran as he said it, giving himself an unfair advantage. Legolas already felt better being out of the palace in the caves. Apparently, having his father and teachers further away physically made it easier not to think about them. So Legolas flew after Braigelen. Neither of them were as light of they toes as usual now that they carried bags and they were anything but quiet as she stampeded through the forest but it did not matter.

The tree was bathed in the pale light of early morning. The two of them stumbled to a halt – panting and laughing. Legolas dropped his bag on the ground and went closer to the drop. The stream below flowed calmly. "How to we get down there?" he said.

"Here!" Braigelen pulled out a robe from his bag and handed one end to his friend. Then he tied it around the tree. "Just drop it down there!" The robe did not reach all the way to the bottom as it was quite short but that did not matter as it was only a short drop. "You go first," said Braigelen, starring at said drop.

Legolas bit his lip. He knew his friend didn't have the nerve to go first. Legolas didn't either, really, but he also knew that if he voiced it he'd never hear the end of it from his friend. He took the rope and tryingly pulled a bit on it. The knot seemed fine. He knelt near the edge with the rope in his hand. All he had to do was climb over the edge carefully right. He gripped the rope tightly. This was it. He leaned out over the edge and was gone from sight.

He landed on his butt after dangling by the rope for a few seconds. "Are you okay?" Braigelen called from above. "Yes!" Legolas replied. "Toss down the bags! I'll catch!" A moment later Braigelen and both the bags had joined him. Neither boy said a word about the fact that they could not climb back up the same way as neither could reach the rope without standing on his toes.

"How do we cross that?" Legolas inquired. The forest on the other side of the stream somehow dark than it had from up on the edge of the cliff. How could that be? It was probably just his imagination. "Erm... Look around for a branch and we can lay it across," Braigelen said despite the stream being too wide for that. But seeing as they had no better option and neither was prepared to suggest turning back around they started looking, each going in their own direction. Legolas walked along the steam, and trying to step only on the scattered branches and roots as his boots where beginning to sink a bit in the muddy ground.

He felt a little better as the sun was rising and a little warmth was coming down through the leaves but he still could not shake off the unease. The trees were talking. Whispering. Like they had at the falls. Everything was alive around him and Legolas felt as though they reacted to him. He stopped. There before him lay what looked like a slightly battered boat. Small, it looked nothing like the boats on the rivers. It was clearly not been used for a while. "Braigelen!" Legolas shouted. "Come and see this!" There were two oars but one was broken thus making it very short in comparison to the other.

"Nuh-uh! You _said!_ " Braigelen objected as they stood together but the waterfront a few moments later. They had pushed the boat a little ways into the water but not far enough for it to float. "But it's always you! And I found it!" Legolas countered, with flushed cheeks to match those of his friend. "You said I was in charge! So I get to be captain!" Braigelen demanded, crossing his arms. "Then i want to steer!" Legolas replied.

"You can't steer! That's what the captain does!" It seemed the two of them could not go more than an hour without disagreeing about something. "I want to name it!" said the prince.

"Whatever, as long as it's not a bad name!" It was not a victory really. Braigelen just wanted to be in charge. But Legolas just did not want to feel left out. He paused and thought. "What about 'Trollsbane?'" Braigelen snorted. "That's a stupid name." But he did not say 'no' and so before long the two elflings pushed the boat from the shore and began eagerly rowing in any and all directions, thus simply spinning in circles as she floated with the lazy stream.

"No! Like this!" Braigelen snapped but he too had no idea what he was doing and suddenly a bit of a panic arose. They were certainly not getting much nearer the opposite bank. "You said you knew how to sail!" Braigelen continued. "No I didn't! I just said I'd been sailing before!" Legolas replied. He might have said that. It didn't matter now. "This is your fault! We'd be over there if you'd row properly," his friend hissed. "I'm trying! You're the one whose not following the rhythm!"

"Am too!" Braigelen was clearly scared. Legolas in response splashed water at his friend with the much shorter oar. This had all been Braigelen's idea after all. The older elfling let out a shriek and pounced on Legolas, rocking the boat dangerously in the process. "Get off!" Legolas cried as he tried to fend off Braigelen. "Go home if you're going to be like that!" huffed Braigelen, pushing himself away from the other with some force. But that was easier said than done as they both discovered the oars floating in the stream some distance behind them.

"That's your fault!" Braigelen cried, his voice breaking slightly. "Me? You're the one who jumped me!" Legolas could feel his heart beating so fast. What were they going to do? This was bad! Very bad! His father was going to kill him for sure! "You're they one who got the boat!" said Braigelen as if that was a proper argument. "This was all your idea," Legolas retorted. "Shut up!" said Braigelen which seemed to indicate he had nothing to say to that.

"Look, maybe if we just stay put? Maybe it'll float in once the stream bends?" As Legolas' idea was all they had right now they settled on that. So they sat at opposite ends of the boat and said nothing for quite a while. Of course, it was very hard to sit two little ones in a rowboat and give each other the silent treatment so that did not last. The sun had risen quite a bit on the sky and Legolas was moving his fingers through the water. He felt like he was going to be sick. Braigelen had sort of curled up at the other end.

"Do you think they'll be mad?" said Braigelen softly. At first Legolas didn't want to respond.

"What do you care? Aren't your Nana and Adar okay with you going out?" he replied, sneering a bit more than he had actually wanted to.

Braigelen glared back at him. "Forget I asked."

But Legolas found he did not want to go back to silence. "Sorry. It's just... You never seem to be in trouble anyway."

The older elfling looked away briefly. "Well, I bet I'd get in trouble for losing you. Your Adar would probably banish me," he mumbled.

"He wouldn't," Legolas said but he was not actually sure what he would do. Braigelen didn't respond. "Braigelen, we're not lost yet right! We'll just wait until the stream bends and then we'll walk back!" Legolas had thought of suggesting swimming but the water began to look dark as the stream deepened and Legolas was not about to admit that he had yet to properly learn how to swim.

"Do you want a pie?" his friend suddenly said.

"A pie?"

"Yeah, we're just waiting now aren't we?" Braigelen was already pulling one out. "It's a shame really," he continued while cutting it in half with the old dagger he had. "I bet they'd be happy if we brought back a troll head. They might even make us warriors."

Legolas smiled at the slight excitement in Braigelen's voice. He couldn't stand arguing and he could not stand his friend sulking. He accepted his piece. "I bet they would! Though Ada says there are no trolls here!"

"You told?" Braigelen's eyes widened. "No? I just asked, is all," Legolas responded between bites. "Well, he doesn't know everything," Braigelen said. "Has he even ever seen one?"

Legolas had to admit he did not know the answer to that. "It's a shame. I could show you. We wouldn't get in trouble either. You can't be mad at troll hunters!" Braigelen reasoned.

"Look!" Legolas interrupted. "There! That branch!" Indeed there was a branch overhanging the stream from a willow growing at the water's edge. Just at a good height. "Wha...?" But as soon as Braigelen saw it they struggled to get him upright as he was the tallest and might reach it. "Got it! Got it! Oh, no!" Braigelen cried as he grabbed the branch and almost was left hanging there in the process. But Legolas got hold of his legs and so managed to keep the boat in place. " What to we do?" Legolas asked.

"Just hold on!" Braigelen slowly began pulling them in by sort of climbing along the branch and dragging the boat and his friend behind him. The redheaded elfling was slightly winded from the exertion and the adrenaline when they finally heard the sound of the boat bottom scraping the sandy mud beneath. "Alright!" Braigelen gasped excitedly.

"Oh..." Legolas suddenly exclaimed. "Oh, sorry I didn't think... I..."

_"What?"_

"We're on the wrong side!"


	5. A Warrior's Heart

_Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, NO!_ Legolas thought to himself as he clung to the little boat which they had just pulled ashore. Braigelen was furiously kicking the wet dirt of the riverfront behind him. This was all his fault. How were they going to get back to the other side? Braigelen would not have made that mistake, he thought. Of course he had no way of knowing but he felt terribly bad about having made it worse and he would have liked to believe that they could have been on their way home by now.

The was howl behind him as Braigelen took his frustrations out on the tip of a larger stone almost buried in the dirt. ”Ah!” he cried as he jumped on one leg, trying to catch and nurse his hurt foot with his hand. He succeeded but only barely managed not to fall over in process. ”This is all your fault!” Braigelen said when he let go of his foot again. 

”I said I'm _sorry!_ ” Legolas protested. His eyes were burning. He stepped up onto drier land but looked back over his shoulder. He didn't like to let go of the boat because even though they had no oars and could not use it – it was still something elven. Just it being a small sign of civilization was comforting to him. Wandering through unknown woods was not.

”Whatever,” replied Braigelen sullenly. Legolas thought there was something fearful in his voice and he did not like it one bit. His friend sniffed and looked into the woods behind them. They looked to dark. Very little light shone all the way through the leaves. 

”W-what are we going to do?” Legolas asked. ”I want to go home.” He they had been gone for hours probably by now and they were bound to be in trouble but Legolas was ready to swallow his fears of that by that. 

”Bet you do,” Braigelen muttered as he tryingly put weight on his sore foot. ”We've got to follow the stream back. It's got to connect to the river at some point. Then we just follow the river home to the city.” He said it so like an adult, Legolas thought. Braigelen was good at sounding like he was right. Of course! It had to connect to the river! It sounded like a good plan. ”We just have to keep as close to the stream as we can.”

”Alright,” Legolas said with a slight smile. They would make it. He trusted his friend to know what to do now. Legolas stumbled up to the trees carrying his bag and half of what was left of their supplies in it. They could not walk right at the waters edge as large rocks, willows and shrubberies blocked their path. But as long as they could see the water they should be fine. He gazed into the darkness beneath the trees while his friend moved about behind him. It was as if an icy hand graced his heart. Listen. Just listen. That was what his father had said. Legolas remember how the voices of the friendly tress and caves around him had scared him as a child. Like a distant whisper in a different language that was heard through his heart as much as his ears. He had learned to listen and even though he still did not understand he felt their benevolence. He listened now. That was not what he heard. The forest seemed so quiet around here. There was life but he could barely hear it. Either the trees here did not speak or they couldn't. It was like this entire section of the forest was holding it's breath so as to not wake something up.

”Braigelen?” he said in a high pitched voice. 

”What?” said Braigelen, looking up from tying his bootlace as if expecting to see a dragon right behind Legolas. ”What if... What if there's wolves or... something. You said there were trolls.” Legolas looked unsure. This was the only way home but he did not want to step into the silent forest. The first smirk in ages appeared on Braigelen's face.

”Well, then we'll slay one and bring it home! Like we planned! But if you're scared I'll do it by myself!”

”Fine, whatever,” Legolas mumbled. He was not at all opposed to Braigelen fighting the troll in his place but he most certainly did not like been teased either. ”Are we going then?”

Braigelen did not reply but instead just picked up his bag and with a rather provocative look at Legolas, went ahead into the forest. Legolas followed, looking over his shoulder at the boat one last time. He felt cold the moment the entered. He didn't know whether Braigelen knew what he was doing but he walked in front with so determined a stride that he either had to believe he knew the way or wanted Legolas to believe it. Still Legolas noticed his friend seemed to tremble a little. Perhaps he felt the cold?

The young prince breathed slowly. He could feel his heart racing and did not want a rapid breathing giving away how on edge he was. He felt watched. Legolas cast glances into the forest surrounding them whenever he dared. He did not know what he would do if there were any eyes to meet his. Something – a twig most likely snapped some little way away and Legolas firmly fixed his eyes on his own boots. Trolls did not lie in wait for prey, did they? He could hear the footsteps of his friend and found he was falling behind. A fast wide steps just short of running he caught up with Braigelen. 

”Braig...Braigelen,” Legolas said, before cringing at how small and timid his words came out. Braigelen let out a small shriek and jumped as he turned around to face Legolas. 

”What th... Legolas! You gave me a fright! Quit playing around!” Braigelen tossed his hair behind his ear as he got a hold of himself. 

”Didn't you hear it?” Legolas said, ignoring his friend's display of fearlessness. 

”Hear what?”

”The... There's something in the forest! I heard it! I think it's... _watching us._ ” Legolas lowered his voice to a whisper near the end of the sentence. For a moment something akin to terror seemed to flash in the older elflings eyes before Braigelen's nose wrinkled and he snorted.

”What, are you _scared?_ Figures!” But then he turned a little pensive as he looked over Legolas' shoulder as if expecting to see something. ”Are you sure?” he said much more evenly. Legolas nodded. He was sure he had heard something. Normally he would not have cared. But the voices of the forest were silent. What sort of thing would move in such a place? Legolas did not think it could be anything good.

”Well? What are you waiting for?” said Braigelen with a slightly high pitched voice as he gently shoved Legolas' arm. ”Go see what it is!”

Legolas' eyes widened! ”Nuh-uh! I'm not going in there! You go in there!”

”Well, you're the one who heard it!” an irritated Braigelen replied. ”And the one who hears it has to go check it out! Those are the rules! You're just being a baby!”

”You made that up!” Legolas protested. ”If you're so brave why don't you go?”

”I'm the expedition leader! I have to stay here!” 

Legolas sniffed mockingly. He didn't think that was fair. He turned around to face the direction from which the snap had sounded. It looked so dim and uninviting. 

”Here,” said Braigelen as he placed something in Legolas' hand. ”If it's a troll you kill it.” Legolas looked down to see he was holding the dull old dagger that Braigelen claimed to have been given by his father. He gulped. His friend had absolutely refused to let him touch it earlier. Clearly Braigelen considered whatever it was in the forest a serious threat. 

”B-but that's your...” He began but Braigelen flashed him a weak smile and stepped backwards. Legolas turned around and tried to calm his heart which was trying to crack his ribs from within.He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to listen – for anything really, but he was too scared to concentrate. Just one step, then another. He recalled how his father had said this the first time he had Legolas try to go up to a deer. Of course Legolas was not nearly stealthy and elegant enough and the deer ran away. It was a shame too. He would have loved to have petted it. This was not really that different, was it? Wrong. Carefully Legolas moved in through the trees and shrubbery. Thorny plants which Legolas thought might be blackberry caught and tore his clothes and bootlaces. He listened. Nothing. There seemed to only be silence all around him yet Legolas could not shake the uncomfortable feeling that they were being watched. Legolas looked back over his shoulder. Braigelen seemed to have retreated even further and was watching him. The look in his eyes told Legolas he was expecting some sort of report. 

He looked back at the deep forest before him. Nothing moved. ”I can't see anything,” he called back over his shoulder just as a large shrubbery began to shake and a deep loud growl emerged from it. Legolas' eyes snapped back at it and he let out a shrill scream as something jumped out of the bushes. He did not see anything but a pair of large amber-coloured eyes before the force of the creature caused him to fall to the ground. He landed hard in the thorny underwood - hissing loudly as two giant paws slammed down on either side of him. ”Braigelen!” he half cried, half shrieked. Drool dripped onto his face causing Legolas to instinctively close his eyes but he had already seen the thing above him. He could feel its hot breath on his face and he knew from what little he had seen that what had seemed like giant rows of teeth were just mere inches from his face. There was movement as the creatures face withdrew. The elflings reflexes knew it meant the creature was about to strike. 

The next moment something whirled through the air, hit the creature and landed somewhere above Legolas' head. The creature above him let a out a deep and horrifying growl of agitation before it took it's eyes off of Legolas. In the few seconds that had given him, the little prince wiped a soggy sleeve-full of saliva off of his face and finally saw what was above him. It was a wolf – or a dog, but it was not like any Legolas had ever seen! This one was huge! He was sure it's paw alone was as big as his own face! Legolas should be frozen in fear but adrenaline had kicked in. As he struggled to lift himself off the ground he realized he was holding something. The dull shine of metal in the dim forest. Braigelen's dagger. The giant wolf had clearly spotted its distant attacker. It sneered and tensed before it let out a howl so loud it almost drowned out the sound of a high pitched shriek of terror nearby. Clearly satisfied with the warning it had issued, the wolf-creature turned its attention back to the fair-haired little snack between its paws. 

If Legolas' father had been there that wolf would never have dared come near them – Legolas was sure of that. But he wasn't there. Legolas was all alone in the world. He had always wanted to be a warrior but in this moment he finally understood why his father had always said he didn't like to fight. Legolas had chuckled at that and thought his father was silly. Swords were cool! But lying in a forest and knowing you were about to die. Knowing you might never see your home again. It was not fun. It was not cool. But no one would ever say Legolas Thranduilion died without a fight. The elfling closed his eyes just as the hot breath of the creature hit his forehead. He clasped the dagger in his hands and when the wolf lunged so did he – dagger point first. He screamed as he did so and tears flooded his eyes but that was not the only sound. The wolf let out a strange high noise and jumped backwards. Legolas didn't think. He rose up on shaky legs, the dagger in his hands and he stared at the creature. There was blood, not much but even so, dripping from the wolf's snout where Legolas had hit it. The creature was dazed as if the last thing it had ever imagined was that this little two-legged thing could bite back.

”Legolas!” cried Braigelen as an apple flew straight past Legolas' ear and missed the wolf completely. But it unnerved the creature – that much was clear. Legolas had no plans to stick around until it recovered. He turned around and ran. He ran as fast as he could in the direction of Braigelen's voice. His friend looked like all the blood had drained from his face. Legolas didn't stop but he did not have to. His friend followed. The tears flowed so freely they did not even blur his vision. Suddenly whatever his father might say was not so scary. He wanted to go home and wanted to do it now!What did he care if he never sat in another shared class again? What did he care if his father tossed him in the dungeons? The fun and the freedom was not worth getting eaten by any monster! His lungs hurt and Legolas could barely feel his legs. He struggled for air but it didn't matter because the next thing he knew he had collapsed among the roots of a giant oak tree. His friend arrived not long thereafter. Braigelen's breathing sounded like badger grunts. The redheaded elfling fell to his knees next to the younger. ”L-L-Legol-las,” he stammered as he struggled for air. But Legolas didn't reply. He just let out a sob as it all became too much. His body shook and he wept into the damp dirt beneath him. He couldn't even look at Braigelen right now. Any other day the older elfling would have made fun of him for crying but Legolas didn't have the strength to wonder why that was not the case today. The longer he cried, the colder and stiffer he felt. Something leaned against him. Braigelen rested his head on Legolas' shoulder and a weird sort of half hug. 

But he didn't say a word. The little prince sat upright so swiftly it surprised his equally moist-faced friend. _”Where were you?!”_ Legolas cried, accusation in his voice. 

”I-I tried to h-help,” Braigelen began. 

”It a-almost ate me! This is all your fault! This was _your_ idea! _I want to go home!_ ” Legolas was ranting now. He didn't care what he said or how he said it. ”And you're just th-throwing s-stupid apples at it! I _hate_ you!”

”But...” Braigelen just starred at Legolas' with wide eyes. Legolas didn't know what he was thinking and he didn't care! He would never ever listen to Braigelen ever again! Braigelen looked down at his feet and sniffed. ”I threw an onion f-first.” Perhaps he didn't know what to say. Perhaps that was all he could think of saying. Legolas turned his back on him, pulled up his knees and rested his forehead on them. He couldn't seem to stop crying. He could feel Braigelen's eyes upon him though he had no true way of knowing if he was really being watched. They sat like that for a while before Braigelen scrambled to his feet. He stood still. Legolas waited for him to say something – anything, and Legolas would tell him otherwise! But he didn't say anything at all. He just walked a little ways off and seemed to be walking around the tree in larger and larger circles. He couldn't sit there forever. He was scared, he was cold and he missed his father terribly. 

”L... Your highness,” said a quiet voice near him. Legolas jumped to his feet. How on earth had Braigelen moved back without him hearing it? For a moment, just a moment, he had expected to see a row of big white teeth but there was not giant wolf. Braigelen barely looked at him, just glancing up briefly once. That's when Legolas realized what he had said. 

”Don't... ” he replied. But his seemingly former friend didn't react to it.

”I think I can smell a fire. We must be close,” he said. 

Legolas paused. A fire? It took a few seconds for his process. His tears ceased as hope shone in his eyes. ”A fire?” he repeated. Braigelen shrugged. Legolas sniffed the air. He wobbled on unsteady legs but began to move a little further in the direction Braigelen had come from. Wait. Yes! That was definitely a fire. Could they be home?

”It can't be far away.” Braigelen said, without any enthusiasm what-so-ever. 

”What if it's not them?” replied Legolas. 

”I don't know. But who then?” said Braigelen, still not looking at Legolas. 

”So what then?” inquired Legolas.

”You decide, your highness,” Braigelen replied with yet another shrug. ”I'm just trying to help.”

Legolas looked back in the direction the scent was coming from. Did he perceive a glimmer of light? Or was his mind playing tricks on him? But what if it was a hunting party? What if they left without taking them home? Legolas wanted to come home. He wanted his father to hold him and tell him that no wolf would ever come near him again. And Legolas would believe him. He would be safe. 

”We'll go,” he said, resolutely. ”Carefully.” Braigelen nodded, stealing a brief and shiny eyed glance at Legolas.


	6. Lone Travelers

It was terrifying. The two elflings moved through the forest as stealthily as they could. Legolas wondered whether Braigelen could hear the silence of the forest. He had assumed other elflings also heard the voices of the forest which his father had taught him to listen to. But Braigelen did not seem bothered by it in the same way Legolas was. Could he not hear the lack of life? This silence beyond the silence caused Legolas' heart to beat rapidly in his chest. Since the silence seemed so complete to him – every step he or his friend took sounded so loud in it and he was fearful that someone else might hear them. 

As they got closer the light got warmer and brighter. _That has to be a huge fire._ \- Legolas thought to himself. He bend over ever so slightly, following the move of his older friend who was currently silent at his side. He knew Braigelen was upset but Legolas didn't care. This was all his fault. Legolas could have been home right now. He could have been drawing mighty warriors from the stories or even dragons – despite his father's particular dislike of those, while his father read in his chair as he often did in the evenings. Was it even evening by now? Legolas wasn't sure. They had been gone for hours but he didn't really know how many and so little light got through the foliage that it could be anything from afternoon to evening. Besides... Who lit such fires in the middle of the day? The obvious answer would be 'someone in a damp cold forest' but that did not occur to Legolas. 

As they neared the light, Braigelen paused. Legolas was about to ask him what he was doing but the redheaded elfling placed his finger on his lips. He didn't look straight at Legolas but the young prince could see the orange glow reflected in his still shining eyes. He listened with his companion. They could hear the sound of the fire crackling merrily. It reminded him of home and Legolas felt a little less uncomfortable. He sniffed the air. He could smell something. It smelled like meat being roasted. Legolas smiled. There was definitely something there. The eagerness to go home and the longing for the safety that brought overpowered his fear and the little elfling stepped forwards. He felt fingertips brush his tunic but continued despite Braigelen's hissed _'Wait!_.

He could feel the warmth from the fire not. Oh, it felt so good after the long time they had spent together in the chill of this dark forest. He looked back and saw the pale face of Braigelen there tween tree trunks. The older elfling's eyes were wide. It was clear that he did not dare go any further without knowing what was beyond. But Legolas was not scared. He had always felt like he was the baby who knew nothing when he was around Braigelen. Braigelen, who got away with everything. Braigelen, who was given a dagger before everyone else. Braigelen, who told such good stories. Braigelen, who threw food from a distance while Legolas struggle with a wolf the size of a pony. Legolas felt betrayed. His friend was a coward. And now he could believe that he had once been impressed by Braigelen's 'bravery' when it came to lying and talking back to the masters. Legolas shook his head. He wanted to go home and _he_ was the expedition leader now. Legolas took a deep breath and calmed the rest of his nerves. He was so close. Then he stepped forward, stumbling through a thorny shrubbery and into a fire lit clearing.

Legolas steadied himself for a second before his head snapped up. His eyes grew wide and the blood in his veins chilled as the young one stopped breathing in shock. There, curled up snuggly by a large crackling fire – and looking very content indeed, lay a huge wolf with dried blood on its snout. The creatures ears twitched as it slowly opened a large yellow eye to see who the noisy intruder was. The little prince could not move. He could not blink. No thoughts ran through his mind at all and Legolas could do nothing but watch as the giant wolf opened its second eyes and with a growl rose from its position. The creatures eyes seemed fixed upon the still bloody dagger in Legolas' hand but the blond elfling didn't flinch. The wolf bared its massive teeth and snarled as it lunged forwards towards the small elf. 

Then something akin to a squeal sounded from the furry monster as the wolf seemed to get yanked backwards violently in mid-leap. The shock became too much for him and Legolas fell back, landing on his bottom. The wolf landed near the place it had been sleeping and let out what sounded like pitiful whining at the loss of its meal. Legolas' body finally reacted and forced him to inhale some much needed oxygen. There was a rattling sound as the chain which Legolas only now noticed around the wolf's neck was loosened again. It was as if a switch was flicked and Legolas crawled backwards, clutching the dull dagger as his eyes darted from left to right, taking in his surroundings. The clearing would be fairly large by elfling standards but probably not to an adult elf. The leaves of the trees formed a roof over it though at the center orange evening light shone down from a whole in the foliage coverage where the smoke of the fire escaped. The fire was large – overly so. Legolas could feel the heat upon his face. On the left side of the fire there was a primitive spit roast-setup fashioned from branched retrieved from the forest floor. A large chuck of meat was clumsily tied to it and the whole thing looked rickety even if it smelled wonderful. But behind the fire, holding the end of the chain upon the wolf, sat the largest person Legolas had ever set eyes upon. If it was a person.

”Hello? What have we here?” the create almost cooed. It was not speaking elvish. It's voice was higher than Legolas would have expected though still definitely a male voice. It's face was grey and seemed swollen with a large nose in the center which have clearly been broken. ”Come closer little fellow! I'm not one to turn a traveler away from my fire,” the creature said in a friendly inviting voice. The elflings eyes moved from the creature to the wolf. The creature must have noticed for it spoke again. ”Don't mind 'im. His bark is worse than his bite.” 

The creature chuckled. It was a deep and rather disconcerting sound and were Legolas a more fool hearted elfling he might have volunteered his opinion that the wolf was most definitely not anything approaching harmless. ”Erh... U-uhm,” the young elf stammered. 

”Well, c'mon lad!” the creature said impatiently. Warily the prince rose from the ground – never taking his eyes of the wolf. The large wolf looked disappointed that it was not going to get the little thing that hurt it any time soon and had grudgingly curled up at the creature's side. 

”W-who are you?” Legolas inquires while giving the wolf some serious side-eye. 

”I should be askin' that, shouldn't I?” the creature responded. ”You're lookin' a little small to be out here. Are you alone?”

Legolas stepped backwards, almost into the shrubbery from whence he came and brandished the dagger. _”Who are you?”_ Legolas repeated louder but a far more high pitched and trembling tone. 

”Ah! I see you're a warrior!” The creature replied, clearly unaffected by the display. Legolas couldn't tell if the tone was enthusiastic or mocking. ”Name's Broin – 'least that's what my mates call me. Now, are you goin' to return the favor?”

The elfling starred at the ominous couple. He didn't know what to make of the situation. Yes, he had been scared but in his heart he had truly hoped, in fact greatly believed, that he would find an elven hunting party in the clearing. He had never seen anything like this and did not know what to do. ”I... I'm Legolas,” he replied. 

”Legolas, eh?” the creature said. ”And I reckon' you're an elf, right?” 

The elfling chanced a quick glance over his shoulder to see whether he could spot Braigelen anywhere. Broin – what ever he was, seemed friendly enough but he still didn't know whether it was safe to talk to him. Legolas had never really been given the 'don't talk to strangers'-talk because as a prince he was always surrounded by people – or at least supposed to be, so it wasn't thought he would ever come across anyone from outside the city in Greenwood. 

”Who's there? Got a friend with you?” Broin asked, looking behind Legolas to try to spot what he had been looking for. Legolas had had no luck spotting his friend but suddenly a twig snapped and Legolas looked back to see Braigelen's face peak out from behind a beech. His eyes too darted from Broin to the large wolf by his side and then to Legolas with an imploring look. 

”Don't be scared,” Broin said and smiled, revealing large yellow teeth in varying stages of decay. 

”Is that your wolf?” Legolas said and pointed to the beast which was eyeing him. 

”Yeah, he's a bit sulky though. Got himself some scrapes in the woods but I reckon he'll be fine once he gets fed. What are you two doing out here? Aren't you a bit on the small side?”

”Hunting,” Braigelen suddenly squeaked from his position by the tree. Legolas could see he was uncomfortable. 

”Had much luck?” The wolf seemed to make a huff in Braigelen's direction as Broin spoke. Legolas shrugged. 

”We're lost,” he said more timidly. 

”Is that so?” Broin drawled in a friendly tone while he seemed to study the two elflings. 

But then Braigelen spoke again with far more confidence. ”We've just gotten away from our hunting party. They should be along to find us soon! Have you seen them?”

Legolas glared at his friend. That was a stupid thing to say. What if this Broin character would help them then? Thinking they were already alright? Broin scratched his chin with his uneven nails.

”Can't say that I have,” he tsk'd. ”Best you come over to the fire while you wait, eh?”

Legolas stepped closer. It wasn't like he could run from the wolf at this distance but perhaps Broin really had it under control and Legolas was starting to calm down around him. Broin seemed very friendly. He took a seat on a stone near the spit. Broin was so large that he could easily look over the fire at the elfling. There was some shuffling of feet as Braigelen slowly and much more fearfully approached, moved a log clearly meant for the fire closer to Legolas and joined him. 

”So you're looked for a band of elves? They don't come around here much I gather. What were you huntin' anyways?”

”Trolls!” Legolas said. It was the truth but it also made them seem more formidable if they could hunt trolls. Braigelen pushed his arm in agitation. Broins eyes became great big dark grey saucers in surprise. 

”Well, I'll say! And I take it you got close! What with that there!” he said indicating the bloodstained dagger in Legolas' hand. 

”Oh! Yeah, I suppose.”

”What sort of troll would you be huntin'? Wood's not the best place for mountain trolls at any rate.”

”There are different kinds?” Braigelen whispered to Legolas but Broin heard it all the same.

”Why, of course lad! There's a lot! Big ones, small ones, dumb ones, clever ones – one's what don't respect your property,” he said with a grin and a tone which seemed to be in very muddy waters between mirth and bitterness. ”Mountain trolls is just one kind. The bastards. Don't tell me that's not the case with elves such as yourself.”

Legolas shrugged. They always said that was the case. Like, how they said he was Sindarin and therefore different than most of the elves in the kingdom. But Legolas really didn't perceive any difference other than the fact he had a hair colour that was less usual. ”You don't like trolls?” Legolas asked. 

Broin laughed long and heartily but didn't answer the question so Legolas blushed, thinking he must have asked a very stupid question – and he probably had because considering how trolls were described how could anyone like them? 

”Are you going to the city?” Braigelen asked. He was clearly uncomfortable because he didn't understand what the joke was and eager to change the topic. 

”Me? Nah, I best keep clear of those places,” said Broin. ”They don't usually take kindly to travelers. 'Least not poor ones.”

”Oh, but it's okay!” said Legolas, beaming as something came to him. ”You see, sir. We're a bit lost and if you helped us get back to the main roads I'm sure my Adar would be very happy to let you stay!”

”Ah, he got say there, does he?” Broin asked, his eyes shining strangely. He didn't react to the use of elvish words so Legolas didn't think to explain.

”Yes, he does. He's the A... I mean king,” Braigelen said a bit more defensively. 

”Shut up!” Legolas said, lightly shoving the other elfling. Not because he said who his father was but because Legolas was sick of Braigelen being such a jerk and bringing it up. 

”Thought you said you were waitin' on a huntin' party?” Broin said holding back the wolf which growled slightly at Braigelen. Legolas looked to his friend. He didn't really know what to say to that.

”We are...” said Braigelen. ”It's just... We'd like to get back earlier. Do you know where the road is?”

Broin watched the two of them for a few silent moments. ”Yeah. I do. But I can't leave my dinner in the fire so how about you two settle down here for a while. Stay for dinner then I'll see what I can do with you.”


	7. The Deep And The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some slightly more serious angst, ye be warned.

”That there. Yes, the green one,” Broin instructed gently as he watched Legolas' every move with the intensity of a hawk. Legolas spotted the bottle in the pile of sacks, bags and various objects that was Broin's possessions and which he had left in a pile at the edge of the clearing. 

”Got it!” the elfling announced and began pulling at the large green glass bottle. It had a leather cover on most of it and so Legolas couldn't see the colour of the fluid which would be inside. A couple of things tumbled out of the bag as Legolas removed the bottle – various objects made of bone and metal – even a few rocklike items, though Legolas didn't stop to consider their purpose.  
Braigelen was seated on the log still, his knees tightly pressed together and his hands placed upon his thighs in stiff pose which betrayed his discomfort. Legolas did not like his companion's obvious display of dislike for their host. He felt it was best to be nice to Broin now that he would help them. 

”Give it here!” called Broin and held out a huge grey hand which in places resembled tree bark in texture. Legolas dragged the bottle as near their giant friend as needed and Broin grabbed the large bottle as if it weighed nothing. He didn't need to gets up from his seat and tore the cork out of the bottle with his teeth. 

”You much good at cooking, lad?” said Broin before pouring a large amount of whatever it was into his month.

Legolas shrugged and blushed slightly. ”Not really,” he admitted. People cooked his food for him. He knew hunters and warriors learned how to cook so they could survive by themselves in the woods but they certainly weren't required to make the lavish and quite artistic dishes which the palace kitchens produced and Legolas would be learning how to boil an egg for some time. 

Broin made some sort of grunting sound and leaned forward to pour a bit of the drink over the meat. The spit-construction shook from the interference but remained somewhat intact.

”Nah, wouldn't think so,” said Broin. ”Here. Why don't you have a bit of this?”

He handed Legolas the bottle but the elfling would barely have been able to carry it let alone drink from it. 

”What's that?” Braigelen chimed in. 

”Here,” Broin continued, ignoring Braigelen and tossing a large spoon over to Legolas. ”Ain't every day I get to drink with... royalty and such.” Broin chuckled. Legolas smiled and picked up the spoon, wiping it on his tunic before he held it out. Broin then poured him a spoonful. 

”Thank you!” replied the little prince before putting the spoon to his lips. He got about half the spoonful into his mouth and just a bit down his throat before he began to cough. The taste was absolutely foul! He had tried a few sips of wine before and absolutely hated it – this was like that, only way worse. It felt like his throat was on fire and Legolas spat the fire drink into the flames and grimaced, flushing a deep red. Broin roared with laughter and as soon as Legolas had himself under control the creature poured him another spoonful. 

”There! It's good for you! Puts some hair on your chest!” laughed Broin.

”It's.. great!” coughed Legolas and glanced over at Braigelen, who looked a bit smug. He hurried back over to his seat and pretended to sip a little from the large spoon. Broin in turn poured another dose into his mouth before he resumed watching his guests. 

”So you're a prince, eh? That there your servant then?” Broin said to Legolas, indicating Braigelen with the bottle. 

Braigelen jumped to his feet with murder in his eyes but his friend grabbed his wrist. ”No!” Legolas hastily said. ”Well, we're... sort of friends.”

”Mmm!” hummed Broin. 

”Let me go,” hissed Braigelen as he pulled out of Legolas' grasp. Legolas huffed. It had always been Braigelen who knew just what to say, how to tell a good story and make people believe it – now he thought he was being really silly.

”Well, you best have a wee bit as well,” said Broin gestured for Legolas to offer Braigelen the spoon. ”Share among friends and all.”

Braigelen eyes the liquid in the spoon Legolas held up with a very reasonable among of distrust in the eyes of someone who had actually tasted it. But Braigelen would not be left out and he most certainly would not stand for being given less than Legolas and so he took the spoon and through a great display of effort managed to get down almost half of the contents. Legolas smiled carefully at his friend. Not that he had warmed to Braigelen again but he wanted to acknowledge that Braigelen was finally doing the polite thing which had to also be the smart thing. The orange flames danced in front of him and Legolas had to admit that even if that drink had tasted awful, it seemed to warm and calm his insides in such a pleasant way. The smell of the roasting meat and cinders made it all so homely. 

”Won't be too long now,” said the creature and rotated the spit. 

”You'll show us the road then?” asked Braigelen.

”All in good time,” said Broin. ”You settle yourselves down meanwhile. Help yourself to some more if you like. A growing lad needs his rations. You know, you too remind of a tale from my neck of the woods – so to speak, one was redheaded too – like you there, and a feared warrior was he also.” 

The older elfling's attention was caught by this. It was the first proper compliment this Broin character had paid him and he was keen to hear more of that and so he asked: ”Who was he?”

”I'll tell you who!” replied Broin with a yellow smile as Braigelen took another revolting sip of the fire drink, which in turn caused Legolas to insist on having the rest – something he regretted when actually having to drink it. If Broin noticed their silent interactions, he did not comment upon it. Instead he began to tell the tale of two young men – both with names that Legolas couldn't pronounce. They were extraordinarily like the elflings, one being a prince searching for adventure and the other a redheaded warrior who was very tough. In the tale these two companions set out defeat a dragon after the king of the land had asked for help. Broin's voice was surprisingly pleasant and the creature lit a large pipe as he spoke. To more Broin spoke of how strong and tough this redheaded warrior was the more Braigelen was on the edge of his seat listening to every word. The more Broin spoke of the cleverness of the prince and wise beyond his years he was, the more comfortable Legolas felt. As the story went on the two heroes journeyed through a wood towards the dragons cave and Legolas slip closer to the fire before leaning comfortably against Braigelen who also had sought closer to their source of warmth. The heroes met with a very clever, strong dragon and as they argued with it and discussed what to do about it, the stress of the day caught up with the little elfling and Legolas' eyes shut before he heard the end of the tale. 

A sharp pain in the elfling's shin caused him to start awake with a small 'ow'. His eyes were open in an instant and it took him a moment to realize he was lying on the ground. He listed his head a little as the world around him became less blurry and the form of Braigelen in front of him became clearer. Braigelen too was lying on the ground but he was wide awake for it was he who had kicked Legolas – as best he could, for Legolas noticed at once that the other elfling's legs had been tied together with rope and his arms were behind his back. He tried to get up to help his friend only to find that he too was tied up. He back was to the fire but Legolas did not need to see to know Broin was there – the loud dragging sound of him moving around was clear enough. Braigelen was watching Broin with wide eyes. 

”Stop it! What are you going to do with that!” the older elfling cried as the heavy sound of Broin's footsteps came nearer. The older elfling struggled in his bonds and tried to move backwards. The creature's heavy breathing was the only reply as Broin moved around the bonfire. Legolas wanted to say something too but before he could think of something he was grabbed by the ankles and hoisted into the air, screaming and wiggling. Braigelen too cried out but Broin seemed unfazed.

”All that noise. Well, go ahead. There's not a stinking elf around for miles to hear you,” he mumbled with some amusement, shaking the elfling a little for good measure which only resulted in more screaming. Then another rope was pulled through the knots around Legolas' legs and then tossed over a branch and before Legolas knew it he was hanging upside down from a tree. His long blond hair fell straight down and he swayed back and forth. 

”What are you doing?” cried Legolas. 

”Just seeing that you're comfortable. I'm keeping you around a little. Ain't going near the elf city to be sure but it never hurt to have a bit of security and if you're really royalty then I reckon the elves will let me pass as I please.”

”The road isn't far, you said so yourself! And the whole guard is looking for him!” cried Braigelen in anger. ”You'll be dead! Let us go now and we won't tell!”

At this Broin laughed so hard his rickety spit roast shook. ”Road ain't anywhere near here.”

If Legolas had not already been terrified he surely was now but the surrealism of it all meant that he did not even notice that were falling from his eyes and down into the dirt. He envied Braigelen's his ability to speak just as he had before this whole adventure began.

”The world is a better place without another two troll hunters getting to grow up in it anyway,” Broin continued. He spit into the fire as if to underline his feelings about them. The massive wolf had risen from its spot and was watching the swinging elfling with keen interest as if he was a toy or a snack dangled in front of it. In the meantime Braigelen had gotten up onto his side and gained a much better view. Broin was slowly walking over to the edge of the clearing. The giant creature began to break the branches of the tree – large branches. The elflings found themselves at once impressed and horrified by this display. Broin returned and grabbed the meat off the spit roast before tearing the meat off the bone in two large mouthfuls. It was clear that that would hardly have counted as a proper dinner for the creature. With a kick the remains of the spit-roast lay in the flames and that was when Legolas realized what was going on – even if he hoped he was wrong. He looked to Braigelen which was difficult seeing as he was upside down and constantly rotating but from what he could tell his friend knew. 

Broin set about constructing the much larger spit-roast from the thick branches which was torturous to endure not only because of their situation but also because Broin was incredibly clumsy with it and constructing something that would stay standing took him quite a while. Legolas quickly abandoned the task of watching their horrible host and wiggled to get out of the knots. He swing and spun violently and he felt that any moment now he would be sick. Nothing seemed to be loosening and Legolas hissed and sobbed in frustration. 

”Back off!” Braigelen suddenly cried but Legolas was still swaying and he could not see what was going on but he could hear Broin's heavy footsteps as he came nearer. There was a sound of something which Legolas recognized – like something being rubbed against leather. Braigelen was worming his way backwards between the roots of the trees surrounding the clearing. It wasn't enough. Just as Legolas' movements began to slow down he saw the shine of metal in Broin's hand. Hoisted up in the tree as he was he was nearer Broin's head and as the row on rotten teeth showed in the creatures face, Legolas was hit in the face by a foul stench. 

”Braigelen!” Legolas screamed at the top of his lungs as Broin reached out and snatched the redheaded elfling from the ground like picking up coin. 

”Nothing royal about this one,” Broin said, probably mostly to himself. ”Makes a better dinner than hostage.” Braigelen might well have been in shock so far but at these words he cried out and began to struggle. ”Shut it,” the creature hissed and shook Braigelen until his screams became whimpers.

”Y-you can't do this. It's wrong,” sniffed Legolas. He didn't know what to do. 

”It's more right for your kind to slay trolls, is it? Waste not, elf! See, we're not all dumb as a sack of turnips,” Broin growled.

”T-t-troll?!” Braigelen stammered from Broin's grasp.

The large troll leveled him with a glare of pure malice. ”Dinner,” he countered, nodding at Braigelen. ”Come along then, not mucking up the place we eat.” Broin said this as if Braigelen had any say in the matter and with the large knife in hand he stalked off into the woods with the elfling, leaving Legolas behind to hear the crying of his friend grow ever more distant.


End file.
